


One for the Road...

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Babyfic, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, HEA, I swear, Last Kiss, Nobody Dies, October 8, October Prompt Challenge, Pearl Jam - Freeform, Promptober, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, babies!!!, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 8 …in which nothing goes quite according to plan.





	One for the Road...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostCrumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Clint, Last Kiss by Pearl Jam
> 
> Beta’d by phoenix_173

“Agent Barton, I’m sorry, sir, but I need to ask you to step out to the waiting room.”

“I’m not going anywhere!”

“Clint…” Darcy’s quiet rasp took the wind out of his sails.

“Babe.” He leaned over to put his ear to her lips.

“Everything’s gonna be okay. Helen can have the baby out in less than sixty seconds, if it comes to that, but you gotta let her work.” She squeezed his hand. “Now, give me a kiss and go find Tasha before she wears a hole in the carpet, pacing.”

“Okay, one for the road,” Clint obliged, lingering over one last kiss before the nurses lifted Darcy’s bedding and folded it over her neatly for the short ride to the OR.

He stood in the disorganized remains of the delivery suite, staring after his wife long after the doors closed behind her.

“Clint,” someone called. “Come have a coffee. Helen will keep us posted.” Steve. He held out a steaming mug of Darcy’s favorite sin-namon mocha from the cafe on the retail level downstairs. Natasha bullied him onto a long, padded bench seat. 

Knee jiggling, time passed slowly and all too fast. His friends and teammates made sympathetic noises and flashed encouraging smiles, but it took everything he had not to sprint down the hall after the love of his life.

Minutes later, he caught something just on the edge of the range of his hearing aids. He couldn't quite make it out, but Steve must have caught it, too, because he sat up suddenly, wide-eyed and alert. He smiled at Clint.

“The baby’s fine. Darcy, too," he reported. "She’s crying. Helen’s telling her that’s normal. Hormones.” Steve laughed and his eyes welled with happy tears.

“What?” Clint scrambled to untangle his legs from Natasha’s and the chair.

But Steve only pointed to the corridor.

Bruce appeared in the doorway.

“Congratulations, Clint. It’s a girl.”

But before Clint could do more than swallow the lump in his throat, Jarvis piped up. “Agent Romanov wins the over/under.”

At his side, Nat did a little victory dance. “Before midnight, October 8th.” She pointed at Steve. “Suck it, Rogers.”


End file.
